Zombies Anyone?
by perpetually lost
Summary: Cassie Rivera, sophomore and necromancer, stared down at the zombie that rose from the grave at her feet. The look in its eyes was not that of intelligence but of hunger, it had tasted blood and wanted more. Cassie however had other ideas...
1. Graveyards at Midnight

I don't own anything!! Except Cassie... 

1. Graveyards at Midnight

The wind moaned as it brushed through the trees, a cloud flitted by the full moon casting a brief shadow. Cassie sighed, she loved nights like these, but Cassie had work to do.

Drawing a long, wickedly sharp machete from a sheath on her thigh Cassie took another deep breath then in one smooth motion cut, letting the dark red blood flow onto the earth. Catching the last few drops on the fingers she let the now dead chicken fall to the ground. As a shimmering mist rose from the ground Cassie hurried to harness the power she had just summoned. Cassie crossed herself then drew the proper sigil on her forehead, murmuring a prayer as she did so. She could feel the power entering her, filling her with a wild warmth. With the fierce power coursing through her Cassie Called, "_Olivia, Olivia Taylor. Rise_," She commanded. At first nothing happened then suddenly a hand burst out of the ground at Cassie's feet and the dead rose.

Cassie Rivera, sophomore and necromancer, stared down the zombie that rose from the grave at her feet. The corpse was that of a young woman, newly dead and attractive. The look in her eyes was not that of intelligence but of hunger, she had tasted blood and wanted more. Cassie however had other ideas.

"_Olivia Taylor, I have summoned you from your rest_," Cassie incanted using the zombie's name to bind it, "_Obey me and I shall return you to your slumber_." Looking at Cassie the zombie seemed to fade a bit till it looked about with almost human intelligence.

"Where… where am I.. what happened?… the club…" the Zombie, Olivia, muttered looking around with fear. "I'm sorry I don't remember, who are you..?"

Cassie sighed; she hated this. Sometimes when you raise a zombie they know that they're dead but far more often they don't remember, sometimes they didn't want to be reminded. "Hi, my name is Cassie, can you please tell me the last thing you remember..?"

"Umm well me and Deb went to that new club, Toxic, you know…? And well we danced, then I was here..?" The Zombie sounded confused and a then a little panicked.

"No Olivia, I'm sorry. Olivia, think very carefully. You went to the club with Debbie three months ago, you died that night." Cassie said it softly, she needed Olivia to believe because she needed her to remember. Olivia was murdered. Raped then murdered, and she wasn't the only one. Olivia Taylor was the fifth woman killed in the by a serial killer the media had dubbed "The Lotus Killer." The Lotus Killer raped then killed women, leaving behind no trace of evidence other then a single lotus blossom. Cassie wanted to stop him. Her plan was to question the one witness the police would have over looked: the victim. "Please, Olivia, I need you to try to remember as much as you can."

The zombie looked at her, panic was now in her eyes, "No, no… Look here, I don't know who you are but.. but stop. Its not funny."

"I know its hard but please, you were murdered and you weren't the only one," Cassie tried again. She had to try but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to work. Olivia already struck her as the 'I'll believe it when I see it' type and those were always the hardest. Cassie had been raising the dead for long enough to know that even zombies had mental breaking points. Push Olivia too far and her mind, and memories, would be lost forever. It's easy to use a zombie as a mindless minion, as long as you keep them well bound they will do whatever you ask, but a case like Olivia required great delicacy. In order for Cassie's plan to work she needed Olivia's mind to be intact. To raise a Zombie with its mind intact required several things: it had to be a fresh corpse, no more than 3 or 4 months old. The brain had to be intact, no major head trauma or decomposition and they had to be at least slightly willing to talk to you. Unfortunately for Cassie she was running out of time. She needed to try for the information soon or she wasn't ever going to get it. Cassie took one more deep breath, "Olivia, the night you went to that club you were raped and killed by the Lotus Killer, anything you remember could help us catch your killer and stop him from hurting more people."

Olivia was starting to look a little sickened and her eyes filled with horror clearly finally remembering. "No…nononono..no…" she sobbed. "Please please jujjust let me go… I..i won't tell, I I promise.. a scar he, ahhh!!" she screamed. Her sudden panic gave her strength and she flung herself away from Cassie and tried to run.

Fortunately for Cassie she had shielded the area in preparation for her summoning. She knew better to try and raise a zombie unshielded. If you're not careful it can break your control and if a zombie was to escape Cassie could only imagine the headlines that would appear in the local news. As Olivia slammed against the barrier Cassie fell to her knees. Quickly she shouted, "_Olivia Taylor, I Command you to return whence you came. Rest!_" With a sigh Olivia crumpled to the ground and almost languidly rolled onto her grave. Slowly she sank back into the earth and disappeared from sight. Now it was Cassie's turn to sigh, sitting back onto the ground. She was bone tired, raising a zombie was hard work but she wasn't quite finished. Groaning now she clamored to her feet and ran her finger over her head chanting as she removed the sigil. Once that was done she carefully walked clockwise around the perimeter she had raised around the grave gathering the power she had laid as she went. Once she had walked it three timed she took her knife out and cut through the line of salt and herbs that's had serve as the physical anchor for her magic. Once the magical was dismissed Cassie walked around one more time this time to scuff the carefully drawn salt line into oblivion.

"Fuck!" swore Cassie looking at her watch; it was already 1am. The ceremony had taken longer then she thought and she stared school in the morning! Still cursing under her breath Cassie grabbed the duffle bag that held her 'equipment' and pulled out the garbage bag she had stowed there. Walking back onto the grave she picked up the headless chicken making a face as she did. "Mmmm delicious and nutritious my ass this is just gross!" she muttered still searching for the head.

Cassie might ahem possibly be bases very loosly on Anita Blake, from Laurell K. Hamilton's books. I put some links in my profile too. Soooo what do ya think?? RR PLZ!!! thabks! 


	2. The Busride from Hell

2. The Bus-ride from Hell

Far too early the next morning Cassie rolled out of bed. Today was the first day of school so she needed to be presentable, four hours of sleep or not. After a quick shower she walked back to her room, digging through her disorganized closet Cassie chose a pair of new dark blue jeans to wear. Looking at the clock to assure herself that she still had time, Cassie pulled on a black tank top and a dark pink zipper-hoodie. Turning to her mirror she took her eyeliner and outlined her dark brown eyed with just a touch, smudging it to make it look smoky. After running a hand through her curly black hair she looked at herself for a moment, she looked like a china doll. Her skin was fair, courtesy of her mostly Irish mother but her hair and eyed were dark like her father's. Making a face she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and used her straightening iron to straighten her bangs. Looking up at the mirror again she grinned, glad that she let her sense of adventure take over this summer. Cassie loved the dark pink highlights that peeked out from her hair. She'd always wanted to dye her hair but had been afraid to. This summer she'd thrown caution to the wind and gotten it done. Still grinning Cassie pulled on her pink vans, a black studded belt, and as a final touch silver dangly skull and cross-bone earrings. After a quick look in the mirror she checked the time and cursed.

Grabbing her book bag Cassie bolted out to the bus stop taking an apple from the fridge on the way.

Luckily for her, Cassie reached the curb just as the bus did and was able to climb aboard on time. Once on the bus Cassie walked toward the back of the bus unintentionally passing several empty seats looking for a friendly face. About two thirds of the way back Cassie realized her fatal error: she'd passed all the empty seats. Still not recognizing anyone and unwilling to turn and go back to the front of the bus Cassie looked at the boy sitting alone to her right. "Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked in an especially friendly voice, then not waiting for an answer she sat. The boy in the seat just looked at her for a second before turning back to his book and shutting out the world once more. Content with the situation, Cassie pulled out a paper back novel and began to read in almost companionable silence.

Twenty minutes later the bus hurtled off an unfinished overpass. Unfortunately because both Cassie and her seatmate were reading this event took them quite by surprise. With a shriek Cassie grabbed the arm of the boy next to her. Seconds later the bus stabilized as the rockets that powered it switched on. Pale and shaken Cassie let go of her seatmate's arm with a muttered apology. Looking anxiously out the window at the now distant city of Maxville, Cassie started praying in Spanish.

Caught somewhere between shock, hilarity, and concern Warren Peace, notorious bad boy of Sky High, stared at the girl sitting next to him, praying in Spanish. Up until this point Warren had been studiously ignoring her, just because she had the audacity to sit with him doesn't mean he had to acknowledge the girl, but the praying was sort of freaking him out. Looking at her Warren didn't immediately recognize her but then he really had never been good with faces, for all he knew she could've sat next to him in all his classes last year.

Sighing he realized he'd have to do something, she didn't seem to be getting any calmer. "Ummm, are you OK?" Warren asked tentatively.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," the girl muttered sounding more like she was trying to convince herself then anyone else.

"Look no offence but you don't seem fine," Warren replied getting more concerned as the girl looked up at him for the first time since the bus had gone off the overpass. She looked at his face for a second before letting her eyes slip past him to the window. Out the window all you could see was sky. Blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds, peaceful and idyllic. As she looked out that window she paled and with effort dragged her eyed back to Warren's face.

"I'm sorry, I'll be fine," she muttered still staring up at him, clutching her bag with a white knuckled grip. "It's just I'm.. I'm not so good with flying… umm why exactly are we flying..?"

Warren gave the girl another strange look, "We're flying because we are on our way to Sky High… How else did you expect to get to a school 32,000 feet above the ground?"

"What!" she said shocked, "Sky High is seriously in the SKY?!"

"Yes."

"I thought that was just a catchy name or something, are you serious? It's a flying school?! Why? Who would design a flying school that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!!"

"So, you're a new student, I take it?" Warren asked, amused by her reaction and glad she was looking a little less pale now that he'd distracted her. "No offence, but you look a little old for a freshmen."

"Yes, and I hope so. I guess I never introduced myself or anything, I'm Cassie and I'm transferring, I'm going to be with the sophomores," Cassie replied with a shaky smile.

Warren looked at her for another second and said simply "Oh." Content now that the girl, Cassie he reminded himself, had stopped praying, he picked his book back up and began reading where he had left off.

Cassie frowned at him, than gave a little snort at his rudeness. Gulping as she recalled where she was she forced herself to take a deep breath and resolutely picked her book back up.

By the time the bus landed Cassie was almost willing to accept the fact that she was going to be going to a flying school; a school that hovered in the sky, floating 32,000 feet above her sweet Terra Firma, a school that could at any second come crashing down to the doom of all the students and teachers. Ok, maybe Cassie hadn't quite come to terms with it, but anything was better then staying on the bus. So with a forced smile, and eyes carefully focused downward, she made her way off the bus.

Ok OK I know, the description part is sort of sueish but I like having a clear pic in my head of what a character looks like then the story can play out in my head like a movie... Reviews plz! 


	3. Placement PowerTrip

Placement

Cassie's feet were on the ground, sweet solid ground, for about two seconds before they were knocked out from under her. Sitting on her ass in the dirt Cassie scowled at the people around her, someone had pushed her!

Now in a rather nasty mood Cassie got up with as much grace as she could muster and picked her book bag up off the ground. She was dusting it off when the book she had been reading earlier was thrust under her nose.

"Here," was all the gruff voice said.

"What," she snapped still mad about being pushed.

"Here, your book… you left it on the bus," the boy continued holding out the book and scowling at her.

Looking up at the boy from the bus, Cassie scowled back and said, "Thanks," through gritted teeth. Turning she snatched her book and started marching towards the school.

Once inside the school building Cassie began to look for the Gymnasium. According to the letter she had received she was to meet there, along with all of the freshmen, to participate in something called Power Placement. Letting the crowd push her she found herself trailing behind a group of freshmen getting a rough tour and on their way to the gym. In the gym Principal Powers, a tall regal woman whom Cassie had met while applying, gave a short speech. The speech focused on the importance of treating others with respect even if the have different of weaker powers then you. Finishing her speech with a flourish, Principal Powers turned into a sparkling ball of light and flew from the room. A gasp rippled through the crowed as the floor in the center of the gym split open and a man wearing tight shorts rose from below. The platform he was standing on rose about two feet above the ground and the man turned to the freshmen and Cassie.

"I'm Coach Boomer. You may know me as Sonic Boom…. You may not. I'm going to be doing your placement today. It's my job to judge whether your power is strong enough for hero class or hero support class. My decision today FINAL… unless through some fluke your powers get stronger and your other teachers see fit to bring you up for reevaluation… so there better not be any WHINER BABIES!!" the man in shorts, coach Boomer, said mumbling the reevaluation part.

Coach Boomer looked down at his clipboard now that he'd given his little speech. Looking up he called, "Rivera, Cassie. Your up first."

Groaning to herself Cassie walked up to the platform. She didn't like the sound of the hero/hero support situation. Looking at Boomer she gave a hopeful smile and said, "Hi, I'm Cas.."

"Show us your power Rivera," Boomer interrupted.

"ummm I cant…." Cassie said looking down.

"Well why not!"

"My power is necromancy…. You can't raise the dead during the day!" Cassie shot back getting a little mad at his accusative tone.

Rolling his eyes Boomer said, "Sidekick!" dismissively, then handed her a piece of paper. "That's your class schedule, its still first period so head there," Boomer said. Then with an almost evil grin Boomer turned to the Freshmen, "Now who wants to be my first vic,.. I meant subject…. How 'bout you tubby…"

man I dislike Boomer! REVIEWS!!!!! <3 


End file.
